


dust bunnies

by hueningssi



Series: summer songs [5]
Category: TXT (Korea Band)
Genre: Adorable Choi Soobin, Adorable Huening Kai, Canon Compliant, M/M, all those plushies murders weren't for nothing, another short fic i managed to finish, jealous!soobin, let's be real, they're both adorable and no one can tell me otherwise
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-07
Updated: 2019-07-07
Packaged: 2020-06-24 01:20:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 646
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19713418
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hueningssi/pseuds/hueningssi
Summary: in which soobin is jealous of kai's growing collection of bunny plushies.





	dust bunnies

Soobin is not mad, nor he is jealous. Psh. He’s too busy worrying about their upcoming music bank performance to even think about stupid stuff like that.

But sitting here beside his dearest maknae who can’t seem to stop petting his bunny plushie, Soobin begins to feel kind of, you know, _ignored._ Which is very new, and also very, _very_ weird because Kai never ignored him before. Nu-uh. What’s so interesting about those things anyway? They’re just a ball of fluff with beady eyes and nose. Nothing more, nothing less.

He takes another look, then pauses.

Okay fine, Soobin can admit that those plushies are cute enough to pet and love, and all of them—especially the gigantic one—is a very ideal partner for cuddling and sleeping, but at what cost? His maknae ignoring him?

Hell fucking no.

Without a warning, Soobin snatches the plushie from his hands before yeeting it to the other side of the room, all the way ignoring his maknae’s cries of despair.

“My sweet potato!” Kai shouts as he stands up to collect the poor bunny plushie from the ground. But before he can take a step Soobin already snakes an arm around his waist and pulls him down to the bed with him. “Hyung, let me go!”

“No way,” he murmurs into his neck as he tightens his grip around Kai’s waist, pinning him down with his bigger built. “You can’t escape me. You’re stuck with me for life.”

“You’re so unbelievable!” Kai complains. “Why did you do that to my sweet potato? Leave the poor thing alone!”

"Maybe if you keep your end of the bargain and say _‘I love you Soobin-hyung’_ I would’ve stopped tormenting those stupid plushies of yours but here we are.” Soobin lightly pinches the small of Kai's waist with his fingers. "Why do you like them so much, anyway? You’ve already got me, the real deal, there’s no need for those things anymore. And also—"

Soobin continues to list all the possible reason as to why his maknae should stop collecting every bunny plushie he’d come across with before he begins to tackle on the lack of attention he’s been giving him for the past weeks. Halfway through his incredulous complaint, it seems like Kai suddenly comes to a realization. The younger boy stares at Soobin’s pouting face like he’s the stupidest person he’s ever met.

"Oh my god, you’re jealous." he says, “Hyung, what the hell?”

Soobin’s pout deepens. So what if he’s jealous of a bundle of fluff?

So freaking what?

While Soobin is lost in thought, Kai has untangled himself from his uncomfortable position under his body and settles himself on the space beside Soobin, staring into his eyes without hesitation. Soobin immediately wraps his hands around his waist and pulls him into his chest, just pure instinct to have him close to him after all those weeks being ignored. Kai must have noticed his conflicting emotions because he immediately breaks into a small giggle.

“Aw, you’re so cute, hyung.” he snuggles closer, latching his hands against his chest. “You know that I still like you the most, right? You’ll always be my cute bunny.”

Kai smiles at him so wide until his eyes turn into crescents and he looks so damn cute that his face begins to heat up. If not for the fact that they’re not alone in the dorm and there’s a probability that someone would have walked in, Soobin would’ve had kisses him senseless. So instead of risking them both, he settles with leaving a chaste kiss on his nose, soft and gentle and incredibly fond.

“I know.” Soobin says, leaving another kiss but this time on his cheek. “But I still stand with my previous thoughts. Stop collecting more bunny plushies, please.”

Kai giggles, but he leans closer to peck his lips.

“No promise, hyung.” 

**Author's Note:**

> omg omg omg i'm currently in sookai lockdown because they keep feeding me and now i'm full as hell so i need to somehow let it out so here's some sweet sookai!  
> p.s: i'm currently writing another sookai oneshot pls wait for it!


End file.
